Ottokar Villumsen
Ottokar Villumsen is the son of Ortwin, and Gudrun Villumsen making him a member of and the long time lord and Patriarch of House Villumsen. Phillipa Nordahl and Ottokar Villumsen would be betrothed when Phillipa was twelve and Ottokar was fifteen and at this time Ottokar was in love with a servent of his household and held a long time affair with her but following the marriage of Ottokar and Phillipa years later she would be murdered by Phillipa and with Ottokar not knowing it was her who killed the girl Phillipa would become the closest advisor to Ottokar. Ottokar Villumsen would grow up in the Villumsen seat of Sonnefurt where he would spend much of his youth within squiring alongside his younger brother under the teutelage of his father Ortwin and during this time he was very close with his younger brother Tormud. Keira Villumsen would be born the bastard child of Duke Ottokar Villumsen and a servant of House Villumsen and following her birth her mother would be murdered by Philippa Villumsen and Keira would be publically said to be the daughter of Phillipa but internally she was treated as a bastard by her family. Ottokar Villumsen would send his daughter Keira Villumsen and his heir Sieghard Villumsen to the capital of Solland in order to arrange what he believed was an automatic marriage between Keira and the Solland heir Ulrich Aldrech, but would be shocked when the two returned to Solland with news that the marriage proposal had been rejected. House Villumsen having joined the Rebels of Solland would take part in the Coup of Solland with Sieghard, and Detlev both present in the capital when the rebels turned on the Elector Count, and Detlev would be captured during the fighting at the palace by Ulrich Aldrech but was kept alive out of honor by Ulrich. History Early History Ottokar Villumsen would grow up in the Villumsen seat of Sonnefurt where he would spend much of his youth within squiring alongside his younger brother under the teutelage of his father Ortwin and during this time he was very close with his younger brother Tormud. A Bastard Born Keira Villumsen would be born the bastard child of Duke Ottokar Villumsen and a servant of House Villumsen and following her birth her mother would be murdered by Philippa Villumsen and Keira would be publically said to be the daughter of Phillipa but internally she was treated as a bastard by her family. Marriage Issues Ottokar Villumsen would send his daughter Keira Villumsen and his heir Sieghard Villumsen to the capital of Solland in order to arrange what he believed was an automatic marriage between Keira and the Solland heir Ulrich Aldrech, but would be shocked when the two returned to Solland with news that the marriage proposal had been rejected. Family Members Janni Villumsen Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Janni Villumsen - Daughter|link=Janni Villumsen Relationships Janni Villumsen Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Janni Villumsen - Family|link=Janni Villumsen Category:Teuton Category:People Category:People of Solland Category:Human Category:House Villumsen Category:Knight Category:Knight of Sigmar Category:Desciple of Sigmar Category:Patriarch